


Marya - Globales Reich

by Naria_Prime



Series: Marya [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Droids, Fighting, Future, High-Tech-Cities, Other tags to be added, Sci-Fi, Where is everyone?, laser weapons, left alone, trained to survive, trap, what the hell happened here?
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wir schreiben das Jahr 2500. Riesige, voneinander isolierte High-Tech-Städte prägen das Bild der Erde. Barlan, ehemals Berlin, ist eine dieser Städte. Alles ist normal, bis eines Morgens die fünfzehnjährige Marya allein in der vollkommen leeren Stadt aufwacht. Aber, ist sie wirklich so allein...? (Alte Story...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Das ist meine bisher größte eigene Geschichte. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!  
> Das nächste Kapitel kommt übrigens auch gleich, das hier ist nur der Prolog...

Alles begann in Barlan. Auf den Ruinen der alten Stadt Berlin (bis 2100) erbaut, war Barlan eine High-Tech-Stadt der allerneusten Sorte. Doch nur eine von vielen, separat abgegrenzten Riesenstädten des Globalen Reiches. Einzelne Länder gab es schon lange nicht mehr, seit der großen Revolution um 2150, 50 Jahre nach der Zerstörung Berlins durch Naturkatastrophen.   
Dort waren auch zum ersten mal die seitdem gebräuchlichen Laserwaffen zum Einsatz gekommen: Lasermesser, Laserschwerter und Laserpistolen in allen erdenklichen Varianten. Damals noch ganz neue Erfindungen. Es hatte sich alles sehr schnell wieder normalisiert; die ersten High-Tech-Städte wurden gebaut; und doch war nichts mehr wie zuvor...  
In Barlan hatte alles begonnen, dort würde auch alles enden...


	2. Marya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marya wacht allein zu hause auf. Und nicht nur ihr Haus ist leer, nein, sondern auch die ganze Stadt, wie es scheint...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie versprochen, das erste Kapitel.  
> Viel Spaß!

Einmal wachte sie in der Nacht auf, sah ein grünliches Flimmern, und dann nichts mehr...

Am nächsten Morgen kam Marya das alles wie ein Traum vor. 'Und wieder ein ganz normaler Tag: aufstehen, Schule, Kampftraining oder Flugstunde, mit Freunden abhängen...' dachte sie, während sie sich streckte, die Augen noch geschlossen. Ihr eng anliegender, lila-schwarzer Kampfanzug passte sich geschmeidig jeder ihrer Bewegungen an. Manchmal nervte das Teil wirklich! Sie schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte ungläubig. Wie hell es schon war! Und wieso war sie nicht geweckt worden? Normalerweise tat das ihre Mutter! Vielleicht war es ja etwas albern, dass sich eine 15-Jährige noch von ihrer Mutter wecken ließ, aber Marya und ihre Mutter hatten ansonsten keine Familie. Schon seit Maryas Geburt.  
Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf. Niemand war da. Keine Nachricht von irgendwem. Nichts. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Stiefel und stand auf. Immer noch kein Lebenszeichen. Das Bett neben ihrem war leer. Entschlossen griff sie nach ihrem Laserschwert, und dann, nach kurzem Zögern, nach dem ihrer Mutter. Sie schnallte sich beide an den Gürtel und ging zum Fenster. Kein Leben auf den Straßen, stellte sie fest, dann drehte sie sich um. Eines stand fest, sie musste herausfinden ob noch andere hier waren, in Barlan, irgendwo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder so kurz, ich weiß.  
> Das dritte kommt auch gleich.


	3. Die Zwillinge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja, sie ist nicht ganz allein, aber nicht alle hier sind Freunde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das letzte Update für heute...

„ Zuerst ins Centra.“, entschied Marya und lief los. Das Centra war ein riesiges Gebäude im Zentrum der Stadt, mehrere Kilometer lang und breit, und vor allem sehr, sehr hoch. Außerdem war es das einzige Einkaufszentrum der ganzen Stadt. Ein Sammelpunkt also.   
Obwohl Marya den Zugangscode zu den Rollstraßen der Reichen hatte, lief sie doch lieber in den dunklen, engen Bodengassen herum. Diese boten ihr nämlich Schutz und Tarnung, da sie in ihrem lila-schwarzen Kampfanzug dort unten praktisch unsichtbar war. Hier unten hatte sich auch immer ihre Bande getroffen, geschützt durch die Dämmerung, die in den unteren Teilen herrschte.  
Sie fand den Weg zum Centra schon im Schlaf, sodass sie sich nicht wunderte, als sie, ohne es zu merken, am Rande eines großen Parks stand, der zwischen den Häusern und dem Centra lag. Gras, wenige Sträucher, ein paar Bäume, ein einziger Fluss, Kieswege, Bänke... Das war alles was Barlan an Natur zu bieten hatte. Mehr nicht.  
Marya stand noch im Dunkeln, wollte gerade einen Schritt ins Licht tun, da wurde sie plötzlich zurück gerissen. Eine Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr flüsterte beschwörend:   
„Psst! Sieh doch einmal genauer hin!“ Widerstrebend folgte Marya der Bitte und zuckte zusammen. Beim Centra, das sie gerade noch so erkennen konnte, liefen anscheinend Wachen herum!  
Als sie kurz darauf losgelassen wurde, schnellte sie herum, die Hände an den Laserschwer- tern, und sah sich einem etwa gleichaltrigen, rothaarigen Mädchen in einem rot-schwarzen Kampfanzug gegenüber.   
„Tay!“, rief sie aus. „Was...?“ Weiter kam sie nicht. Tay sprang vor und presste ihr die Hand auf den Mund.   
„Leise!“, zischte sie „Lor ist da drin!“ Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen. Tay und Lor waren Zwillinge. Kam eine, kam auch die andere. Sie waren unzertrennlich. Umso seltsamer war es, Tay allein anzutreffen.  
Suchend sah Marya sich um. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Tays Waffen. Eine große und eine kleine Laserpistole. 'Perfekt!', dachte sie. Tay und Lor hatten auch eine Kampfausbildung, bloß im Umgang mit Laserpistolen. Wehrlos war hier niemand. Flüsternd weihte Marya Tay in ihren Plan ein: „Ihr - du und Lor - könnt mindestens genauso gut kämpfen wie ich. Aber noch besser sind wir, wenn wir verdeckt handeln. Das können wir uns zunutze machen. Es gibt keine Wachen im Park. Da müssten wir also durchkommen. Das Hineinkommen wird auch leicht. Das Centra ist ja nicht allzu sehr bewacht. Nur das Rauskommen wird schwerer, aber das besprechen wir erst, wenn es wirklich so weit ist, in Ordnung?“  
Da nichts gegen diesen Plan sprach, sprintete Tay los und versteckte sich hinter einem Busch. So weit, so gut. Etappenweise überquerten sie die Fläche zwischen den Häusern und dem Centra. Sie ruhten sich erst aus, als sie die Hecke erreichten, die einmal um den Centra-Platz lief. Der Centra-Platz war ein einfacher, gepflasterter Platz.  
Zum Glück hatte das Centra mehrere Eingänge, und der direkt vor ihnen war gerade unbewacht. 'Leichter als gedacht...', schoss es Marya durch den Kopf, aber für Zweifel war nun keine Zeit mehr. In weniger als 3 Sekunden hatte sie die gefährliche Zone durchquert und stand vor dem Tor. Keine Tür, ein großes Tor. Gerade als sie Tay signalisieren wollte, nachzukommen, trat ein Wächter um die Ecke. Ihr blieb gerade noch genug Zeit, auf einer leeren Schauempore eine Ausstellungsfigur zu mimen, dann hatte die Wache sie erreicht. Eine Wach-Drohne fast-menschlichen Aussehens.  
Als der Droide sie erreicht hatte, sprang sie ungesehen und leise mit aktiviertem Laserschwert auf ihn hinunter und schnitt ihn sauber mittendurch. Noch im Fallen drehte sie sich dann um und rannte ansatzlos auf das Tor zu, als sie den Boden berührte. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte ihr Tay.  
Es war nicht abgeschlossen, sodass sie fast ungehindert eindringen konnten. Drinnen waren keine Wachen zu sehen, was ihnen fast komisch vorkam. Nicht umsonst hatten sie Strategie-Kurse in der Schule belegt. Marya erschien es sinnlos, etwas von außen zu bewachen und innen nicht einmal eine einzige Wach-Drohne zu postieren.   
„Apropos Wach-Drohne...“, murmelte sie und stürzte nach draußen. Der Droide lag noch da, wo sie ihn zerstört hatte.  
Zum Glück war noch keine andere Wach-Drohne vorbeigekommen. Noch.  
Hastig zerrte Marya die beiden Hälften des Droiden durch das Tor. Sie hörte Schritte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie das Tor schließen, dann stapfte draußen eine weitere Wache vorbei. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung signalisierte sie Tay, ihr zu helfen, und das so leise wie möglich. Zu zweit trugen sie den verschrotteten Droiden zu einer der riesigen Aufzugsplattformen. Tay ließ kurz den halben Metallkörper mit einer Hand los und drückte auf den Knopf mit der 1. Daneben stand „Personal“. Nun erwiesen sich ihre geklauten ÜZc (*) als nützlich. Diese Codes verschafften einem überall Zugang. Auch nun, im Centra.   
Auf einem kleinen Holo-Display gab Tay ihren ein und die Plattform setzte sich fast sofort in Bewegung. Der erste Stock war insofern taktisch günstig, da er als Lager und Arbeitsbereich diente und deshalb wahrscheinlich für die Wachen unzugänglich war. Es war alles dunkel, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen Etagen gab es Sensoren, die auf Körperwärme und Droidensignale reagierten und das Licht an- oder ausschalteten. Nur, dass dann alle Räume hell erleuchtet waren...   
Kaum war das Licht an, schubste Marya Tay in einen der nicht einsehbaren Konferenzräume. Tay protestierte erst, als Marya die schalldichte Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.   
„Was sollte das denn werden?“   
„Na was wohl?“, schoss Marya zurück. „Ich rette uns den Hals!“ Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie dann etwas freundlicher: „Überleg` doch mal. Wem wird es auf jeden Fall auffallen, wenn hier plötzlich das Licht angeht? Das ist doch wohl klar, oder?“   
„Den Wachen!“, antwortete Tay sofort. „Ja, jetzt verstehe ich! Und durch die Tür können sie uns jetzt nicht mehr hören, oder?“   
„Genau.“, antwortete Marya zufrieden und sah sich um. Die schalldichte Tür war eine Sicherheitstür erster Klasse, also kaum zu bezwingen. So hatten sie erst einmal genug Zeit für eine kurze Planweiterentwicklung. Hoffentlich...  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit waren sie sich einig: Sie würden an einem der vielen Kontrollkästen auf diesem Stockwerk alle Fenster des gesamten Centra lichtundurchlässig verriegeln, was Nachts immer gemacht wurde, und dann getrennt nach Lor suchen. Tay im Erdgeschoss, Marya im zweiten Stock. Ein Kontrollkasten war schnell gefunden. Es gab sie in jedem Raum, für Notfälle. Die waren nicht besonders gesichert, damit, wenn es Probleme gab, jeder da ran konnte. Marya hackte sich in das System und ließ es so aussehen, als sei es eine Fehlfunktion, die nicht mehr behoben werden konnte. Auf einen Schlag fuhren die Rollläden im gesamten Centra herunter. Schnell schloss sie den Kasten wieder und stand auf.   
„Nimm dir einen der Kommunikatoren da auf dem Tisch.“, forderte sie Tay auf. „Und dann komm!“ Sie schnappte sich selbst einen und ging zur Tür. Noch einmal drehte sie sich um und fragte: „Kommst du?“, dann öffnete sie die Tür und ging hindurch. Eilig nahm Tay sich den zweiten und folgte ihr vorsichtig.  
An der Aufzugsplattform trennten sie sich. Marya fuhr zuerst nach oben. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Plattform wieder bei Tay ankam, obwohl Marya nur eine Etage höher gefahren war. Nach unten ging es auf jeden Fall schneller. Alles schien verlassen zu sein, und Tays Schritte hallten ein wenig auf dem Kunststoffboden. Ab und zu rief sie leise nach Lor, erwartete aber keine Antwort. Um so mehr erschrak sie, als sie doch etwas hörte. Ganz schwach zwar, aber eindeutig. Da rief jemand nach ihr, und derjenige wurde von Minute zu Minute lauter.   
„Tay! Tay, hier! Hier vorne! TAY!“ Je näher sie dem Haupteingang kam, desto deutlicher wurden die Rufe. Sie kamen aus dem letzten Geschäft vor dem Eingang. Ein Alarmanlagen-Laden. Na großartig!, dachte Tay und nahm den Kommunikator, den sie bis dahin sicher in einer Tasche verwahrt hatte.   
„Marya, ich habe sie gefunden!“, flüsterte sie hinein. „Das letzte Geschäft vor dem Haupteingang.“   
„Ich komme.“, knisterte Maryas Stimme aus dem Kommunikator. „Warte auf mich!“   
„Kommt nicht in Frage!“, erklärte Tay und brach das Gespräch ab.  
Zwei Etagen höher ließ Marya ihren Kommunikator frustriert sinken und begann zu rennen. 'Typisch Tay!', dachte sie. 'Für Lor lässt sie alles stehen und liegen.' Sie sprang auf die Aufzugsplattform und drückte den Knopf mit dem E für Erdgeschoss. In der kurzen Zeit, die die Plattform für die zwei Etagen benötigte, stand Marya ungeduldig mit verschränkten Armen da, bereit, loszulaufen, sobald die Plattform hielt und die Türen sich öffneten.   
Es kam ihr wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor, war jedoch noch nicht einmal eine Minute. Fast noch weniger Zeit brauchte sie, um das Geschäft zu erreichen, und doch gab es dort schon Schwierigkeiten. Lor hing in einer Einbrecherfangvorrichtung fest, während Tay mit einer neuen, interaktiven Diebesfalle kämpfte. Lachend aktivierte Marya ihre Laserschwerter und schnitt mit zwei gezielten Hieben die Greifarme durch, die Lors Beine festhielten. Zwar wurde sie jetzt nicht mehr auseinandergezerrt, hing jedoch hilflos in der Luft und versuchte verzweifelt, sich mithilfe von Tritten zu befreien. Einen der Greifarme wurde sie auch los, doch baumelte sie nun knapp unter der Decke, an nur noch einem Arm. Marya sprang und schnitt den letzten Greifarm durch. Lor landete und fing sich mit dem rechten Arm ab. Dann stand sie auf und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die linke Schulter. Derweil hatte es Tay geschafft, sich von der Diebesfalle zu befreien, und die drei rannten eiligst hinaus, flüchteten vor den Fallen.  
Sie blieben erst stehen, als sie genügend Raum zwischen sich und die Fallen gebracht hatten. Weder Tay noch Marya hatten bemerkt, dass Lor zurückgeblieben war. Nun kam sie angelaufen, schneeweiß im Gesicht, und keuchte:   
„Nun wartet doch mal! Ich...“ Sie klappte zusammen. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass Lors Schulter dick angeschwollen war. Zum Glück ließ sich der Ärmel von Lors Kampfanzug leicht öffnen, ohne kaputt zu gehen. Darunter war ihre Schulter von Blutergüssen übersät, und es sah aus, als sei sie ausgerenkt. Tay drehte das Gelenk leicht, Lor stöhnte und wachte wieder auf.   
„Tut mir leid, aber ich musste herausfinden, ob du dir die Schulter ausgerenkt hast, was ja der Fall ist.“, meint Tay und warnte kurz darauf: „Vorsicht, das wird jetzt ein wenig wehtun...“ Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn nun drehte sie Lors Arm und drückte an der Schulter herum. Lor, die gerade wieder etwas Farbe bekommen hatte, wurde abermals weiß im Gesicht und stöhnte auf. Marya, die die ganze Zeit daneben gesessen hatte, sprang auf und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit einem Steri-Verband zurück, mit dem sie die Schulter fest bandagierten. Die Schwellung ging glücklicherweise schon zurück, sodass sie den Ärmel gefahrlos darüber schließen konnten.   
Während der ganzen Prozedur hatte Lor noch kein einziges Wort gesagt, aber nun fragte sie: „Wäre das nicht auch etwas vorsichtiger gegangen?“ Es klang zwar empört, aber Lor grinste dabei, was heißen sollte, dass es nicht ganz ernst gemeint war. Tay lachte und half ihr hoch. „Wäre es nicht.“ Nun mussten alle drei lachen, obwohl ihnen klar war, dass man sie hören könnte. Aber das war ihnen im Moment ziemlich egal.   
Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, sagte Marya: „Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal hier raus.“ Schlagartig wurden sie wieder ernst, da sie plötzlich wieder an ihre missliche Lage erinnert wurden. „Aber zuerst nehmen wir uns hier noch das mit, was wir brauchen und tragen können!“ Die beiden anderen waren begeistert von der Idee und Marya teilte sie ein: „ Tay, du suchst Munition zusammen, Lor, du kümmerst dich um Waffen und ich hole Proviant. Wenn aber eine von uns noch etwas anderes Wichtiges findet, nimmt sie es einfach mit, okay?“ Es war, als wären sie mit Schule und Kampftraining genau für diese Situation ausgebildet worden. Allein in einer fast menschenleeren Stadt, mit mysteriösen Wachdrohnen, nicht wissend, was passiert war. Sie ahnten gar nicht, wie nah sie der Wahrheit damit kamen. Marya warf Lor einen Kommunikator zu, den sie irgendwo gefunden hatte, und meinte: „Kommt! Hier war doch irgendwo ein Taschengeschäft.“ Zwar dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie das Geschäft fanden, aber als sie erst einmal dort waren, luden sie sich mit Taschen, Beuteln und Koffern voll, jedoch nur so weit, dass sie damit noch rennen konnten.  
Als sie wieder aus dem Geschäft traten, hatte sich jede mindestens ein bis zwei Tragetaschen und einen großen Rucksack umgehängt und zog je einen Koffer hinter sich her. Bei Lor allerdings fehlte der Rucksack, wegen ja ihrer Schulter. Dafür zerrte sie einen Koffer in Übergröße mit einer Hand hinter sich her.   
„Den nehme ich nur, weil ich keinen Rucksack tragen kann.“, versuchte sie zu begründen, stellte den Koffer ab und sah die beiden anderen herausfordernd an. Marya konnte die angespannte Situation nur dadurch retten, dass sie fragte: „Und wohin gehen wir, wenn wir erst einmal hier raus sind?“ Das war das Einzige, was ihr gerade eingefallen war, aber je länger sie darüber nachdachte, um so mehr erschloss sich ihr der Sinn dieser Frage.   
So grübelte jede der drei vor sich hin, minutenlang, bis Tay aufgab und meinte: „Darüber entscheiden wir, wenn wir die Häuser erreicht haben, ja?“ Nur allzu gern nahmen Lor und Marya den Vorschlag an und riefen: „Na dann los!“ Sie sprinteten davon, und als sie sich wieder trafen, waren sie total vollgepackt. Jede hatte sich noch mindestens eine große Einkaufstüte genommen und diese zusätzlich noch vollgestopft. Ohne noch irgendwelche Absprachen zu treffen, führte Marya sie geradewegs zu dem Tor, durch das sie und Tay das Centra betreten hatten.   
Merkwürdigerweise war es noch leichter, aus dem Centra hinauszukommen, als einzudringen, und die freien Flächen im Park waren auch kein nennenswertes Hindernis mehr für sie, sodass sie schon nach kürzester Zeit im Schatten der ersten Häuser standen. „Und zu wem gehen wir jetzt?“, sprach Lor die Frage aus, die sie bis zu diesem Moment aufgeschoben hatten. Tay antwortete sofort. „Zu uns, das liegt näher.“ Keine der beiden anderen hatte etwas dagegen, dass Tay ihnen diese Entscheidung abnahm, und so nickten sie nur und liefen los. Es dauerte wirklich nicht sehr lange, bis sie die Wohnung von Tays und Lors Eltern erreicht hatten.

\--------------------  
(*) ÜZc = Überall-Zugangscodes (alberne Abkürzung, ich weiß...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
> Ich würde mich über Feedback echt freuen...


	4. Kay'Lan und Tara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ziemlich viel los hier für eine ausgestorbene Stadt...“, bemerkte Tay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Mal wieder ein neues Kapitel!  
> Viel Spaß!

Zuerst stellten sie die Taschen ab, dann sahen sie sich kurz um. Es war niemand da, aber das war ja von Anfang an klar gewesen. Sie schleppten die Taschen in den großen Wohnraum und Marya leerte ihre auf dem Boden aus. Lebensmittel, wohin man auch sah. Mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken begannen die drei zu sortieren. Die Ausbeute konnte sich sehen lassen: 15 Komp-Flaschen, sehr klein und mit 5-Liter-Fassungsvermögen, mindestens zwei Taschen voller Thermo-Essenssets, die man nur öffnen musste um sie zu erhitzen, und, falls sie einmal etwas anderes essen wollten, verschiedene gesunde Zutaten und Snacks.  
Die drei brauchten sich nur gegenseitig anzusehen, und schon wussten sie, dass sie alle das Selbe dachten. Keine von ihnen hatte an diesem Morgen ans Frühstücken gedacht, und nun war es immerhin schon später Vormittag. Außerdem hatten das Kämpfen und Rennen sie geschwächt. Jede griff sich irgendein Thermo-Essensset und öffnete es. Seltsamerweise hatten sie alle das gleiche Gericht: Bratkartoffeln, Ei und Speck (natürlich fettarm) und als Nachtisch Obst. Ein Frühstücksset. Doch sie bemerkten es nicht einmal, sondern fingen gleich an zu essen.  
Als sie fertig waren, begannen sie mit dem Einräumen, was gar nicht mal so lange dauerte, wenn man bedachte, dass sie recht wenig Platz hatten. Einmal seufzte Tay: „Wir haben vergessen, dass unsere Eltern erst gestern einkaufen waren!“, dann arbeitete sie weiter. Nach einer halben Stunde war es geschafft, mit viel Umräumen und Stopfen. Aufseufzend ließen sie sich auf die Wassercouch sinken, deren Polster sanft hin und her schaukelte.  
Zehn Minuten später stand Marya auf und griff nach den restlichen Taschen. „Kommt schon, sonst werden wir hier nie fertig!“, forderte sie die anderen auf, ihr zu helfen. Keine von ihnen hatte eigentlich wirklich Lust darauf, aber es musste nun mal getan werden. Weitere zehn Minuten später lag alles geordnet auf dem Fußboden. An Waffen und Munition hatten sie fast noch mehr als an Lebensmitteln: ganze zweieinhalb Taschen Laserpistolen, eine Tasche (der Koffer) Laserschwerter und Lasermesser in allen erdenklichen Farben und Varianten und eine halbe Tasche... Laserpistolenersatzteile! Daran hatte sonst niemand gedacht! Außerdem vier Taschen voller Munition und eine Tasche mit Werkzeug, aller erdenklichen Medizin und Verbandszeug, woran sonst auch keine gedacht hatte. Dass Tay alles besorgte, was man Medizinisches brauchen konnte, war von Anfang an klar gewesen, da sie es war, die in der Schule Medizin belegt hatte.  
Sie kamen noch nicht einmal dazu, alles einzusortieren und wegzupacken, denn sie hörten eine Stimme von draußen. Eine bekannte Stimme! In weniger als drei Minuten waren sie auf der Straße. Ein Stück weiter vorn fand anscheinend gerade ein Kampf statt. Überall Droiden und mittendrin jemand, der anscheinend gerade um sein Leben kämpfte! „Ziemlich viel los hier für eine ausgestorbene Stadt...“, bemerkte Tay noch, dann rannten sie los. Die Zwillinge suchten sich Deckung und feuerten von dort aus, während Marya, die Laserschwerter aktiviert, weiter stürmte und sich zu der Gestalt in der Mitte durchkämpfte. Sie sah nur ein grünes Laserschwert, einen grün-schwarzen Kampfanzug und eine schwarze, lockere Bobfrisur, dann musste sie sich erneut konzentrieren. Aber das reichte ihr, um die andere Kämpferin zu identifizieren. Kay’Lan, eine ihrer besten Freundinnen, die, ebenso wie Tay und Lor, in ihrer Bande gewesen war. Bald waren nur noch wenige der Droiden übrig, aber genau die waren die Hartnäckigsten.  
Irgend etwas kurzes, weiß leuchtendes wurde von einem Balkon hoch über ihnen geworfen, durchbohrte einen Droiden und wurde an einem dünnen Draht wieder zurückgezogen. Ein Laserwurfmesser! Noch mehrere folgten, sodass die letzten Droiden bald nur noch Schrott waren.  
So plötzlich, wie die Angriffe begonnen hatten, hörten sie auch wieder auf. Marya, Tay, Lor und Kay’Lan sahen einander an. Es gab nur eine, die so gut mit ihren weißen Laserwurfmessern umgehen konnte: Tara. Tara, die Waffenexpertin. 14 Jahre alt, ziemlich klein, kurze, hellbraune Haare. Im weiß-schwarzen Kampfanzug. Sie war noch relativ neu in der Stadt, aber sie war eine gute Freundin und auch in der Bande. Niemand wusste, wo sie herkam, denn sie erzählte nie darüber. Immer umgab sie ein Geheimnis.  
Inzwischen war sie vom Balkon verschwunden.  
„Kommt!“, rief Marya und rannte auf den Eingang des Gebäudes zu. Die anderen folgten ihr nur Sekunden später. Leider hatte niemand daran gedacht, nachzusehen, in welchem Stockwerk Tara gewesen war. So hielten sie einen Stock zu hoch an. Natürlich konnten sie niemanden finden. Ein Stockwerk tiefer sprang Tara, die sie gehört hatte, derweil von Balkon zu Balkon, in der Meinung, sie habe Droiden laufen gehört. Sie war schon zwei Hochhäuser weiter, als Tay, Lor, Marya und Kay’Lan ihr folgten. Tara war um einiges schneller als sie, und außerdem war sie schon außer Hörweite. Die einzige Chance, sie zu erreichen: sie einholen. Doch es lief alles andere als gut. Jedenfalls eine Zeit lang.  
Als Erste gab Kay’Lan auf, erschöpft von dem Kampf vor kurzem. Lor folgte ihrem Beispiel bald, da sie durch ihre verletzte Schulter an manchem gehindert wurde und Umwege nehmen musste. Marya und Tay waren die Besten, aber nach einiger Zeit machte sich bei Marya doch die Anstrengung des Kampfes bemerkbar, sodass sie ebenfalls eine Pause einlegen musste. Nur Tay rannte immer noch weiter. Als es schon so aussah, als würde sie Tara auch nicht mehr einholen können, verfing sich diese mit einem Fuß in einer Alarmanlage. Ein Greifarm schnellte hervor und packte sie beim Knöchel. Dann versuchte er, sie ins Haus zu ziehen. Aber Tara hatte das Geländer gepackt und hielt sich mit beiden Händen fest. Tay konnte den Rest des Weges laufen, was gar nicht mal so viel war. Inzwischen hatten sich die anderen erholt und kamen in etwa gleichzeitig mit Tay bei Tara an, die erst jetzt bemerkte, wer ihre Verfolger waren.  
„Kommt euch das nicht auch bekannt vor?“, fragte Lor lachend und alle bis auf Tara und Kay’Lan nickten. Tara, die absolut gar nichts verstanden hatte, presste zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus: „Macht schon! Ich kann mich hier nicht ewig festhalten! Und loslassen kommt schon gar nicht in Frage!“ Mit einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung schnitt Kay’Lan den silbrig-metallenen Greifarm durch und Tara landete bäuchlings auf dem Boden. Alle lachten. „Ihr...!“ Weiter kam die wütende Tara nicht, denn nun wurde die Alarmanlage erst richtig aktiv und schleuderte 10 Greifarme aus, die die Mädchen an den Knöcheln packten und an ihnen zogen. Doch sie hatten sich alle am Geländer festhalten können. „Nicht schon wieder!“, seufzte Tara, und Kay’Lan fragte: „Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Die Antwort auf diese Frage erübrigte sich, denn das Geländer knarrte bedrohlich. „Oh-oh!“, kam es von Tay, und schon riss es aus dem Boden. Als sie wieder klar denken konnten, hingen sie kopfüber in einem kleinen Raum an der Decke. Und schon begann die nächste Katastrophe: Kleine Stromstöße zuckten durch sie hindurch und eine Nachricht wurde abgespielt: „Diese Alarmanlage kann nur von den Besitzern dieser Wohnung deaktiviert werden. Sollten sie im Moment nicht da sein und die Anlage nicht innerhalb der nächsten Minute deaktivieren, werden die Stromstöße in der nächsten halben Stunde kontinuierlich gesteigert.“ „Na toll!“, stöhnte Marya.


	5. Lee'a und Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Ende des ersten Tages. Kommt einem aber irgendwie länger vor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^
> 
> Sry, dass ich so lange nichts mehr hochgeladen habe, momentan läuft echt alles drunter und drüber... Das Abi steht bevor...
> 
> Na, auf jeden Fall, viel Spaß!

30 Sekunden später kletterte jemand in einem gelborange-schwarzen Kampfanzug über die Kante des Balkons. Zuerst tauchte ein Kopf mit langen, roten Haaren und Sommersprossen auf, dann der Körper und zuletzt die Beine. „Braucht ihr Hilfe?“

„Lee’a! Du auch hier?“, fragte Lor ungläubig, wobei ihre roten Locken vom nächsten Stromstoß abstanden, was ziemlich komisch aussah. Lee’a fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre glatten Haare und lachte. „Das heißt dann wohl ja.“ Mit einem einzigen Hieb ihres gelb-orangenen Laserschwertes durchtrennte sie alle 10 Greifarme, gerade als der Timer bei null angelangt war, also keine Sekunde zu früh.

„Und jetzt raus hier!“, rief Marya. Sie rannten los und konnten nur knapp den neuen Greifarmen entgehen. Erst ein Haus weiter blieben sie stehen. Plötzlich begann Lee’a wieder zu lachen. „Ihr solltet euch mal sehen! Eure Haare...!“, kicherte sie. Alle drehten sich prompt zu der spiegelnden Balkontür um. Es sah wirklich seltsam aus. Maryas lange, schwarze Haare standen ab, Tays und Lors Locken bauschten sich ein wenig wie Wolken um ihre Köpfe und Kay’Lans und Taras Köpfe ähnelten zwei Igeln mit zu langen Stacheln, schwarz und hellbraun. Hastig versuchten die fünf, ihre Haare wieder ein wenig zu glätten. Ohne großen Erfolg. Frustriert ließ Tara die Hände sinken und meinte: „Es ist sinnlos!“ Inzwischen sah ihr Kopf mehr denn je wie ein Igel aus. Sie sah die anderen an. „Können wir nicht irgendwo hin, wo wir uns die Haare wieder glätten können?“ „Wir können zu uns!“, kam es prompt von Tay und Lor. Kay’Lan fragte darauf aber: „Und wie kommen wir zu euch?“ Alle sahen sich an, dann antwortete Tay: „Dazu müssen wir erst einmal wissen, wo wir hier sind. Kennt sich irgendeiner hier aus?“ „Zumindest nicht hier oben. Wir müssen runter.“, erklärte Marya und öffnete die Balkontür mit einem Stoß. Niemand schloss je die eigene Balkontür ab, wo es doch die fast unfehlbaren, neuen Alarmanlagen gab. Hier war es jedoch nur eine Sirene, die im Normalfall die Besitzer dieser Wohnung alarmieren würde und auch noch eine Straße weiter zu hören war. Kaum dass die Sirene losging, sahen sie sich geschockt an. Ihnen war in diesem Augenblick alle genau der gleiche Gedanke gekommen: 'Das ist zu laut! Die Wachen könnten uns hören!' Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin rannten sie los, in die Wohnung, wieder hinaus, in den Aufzug, wieder hinaus und durch den Ausgang ins Freie. Hinter einer Ecke blieben sie stehen. Lee’a spähte um die Ecke und zog den Kopf sofort wieder zurück. „Da sind mindestens zwanzig von denen!“, wisperte sie. „Da lang können wir nicht mehr.“ Der einzige Weg, den sie gehen konnten, lag hinter ihnen im Schatten. Sie wandten sich in die Richtung, aus der sie glaubten , gekommen zu sein und gingen los. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie einen bekannten Punkt erreichten, aber von dort aus fanden sie schnell zu Tay und Lor nach hause. Aber keiner wollte so einfach abwarten, was als nächstes passierte, also brachen sie gleich wieder auf, um die Umgebung zu erkunden, falls noch jemand dort war.

Sie mussten leise und vorsichtig sein, damit keine Wachen sie bemerkten. Das Leise-sein war jedoch noch nicht einmal das Schwerste. Schwerer war es, die Alarmanlagen zu umgehen, da diese fast immer sofort reagierten. Mehr als einmal mussten sie das Gebäude sofort verlassen, da irgendeine Alarmanlage losging. Als sie zum 7. Mal nur ganz knapp den Wachen entkommen waren, meinte Lor: „Mir reicht’s! Können wir nicht einfach durch die Fenster nachsehen, ob irgendwo Licht brennt, anstatt überall reinzugehen?“ „Gute Idee! Ich hab’s nämlich auch satt, immer wegrennen zu müssen.“, stimmte Marya ihr zu und spähte um das Fahrzeug herum, hinter dem sie sich gerade versteckten. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück. „Die haben Wachen dagelassen. Wir kommen hier nicht weg.“, flüsterte sie so leise, dass man sie kaum verstand. Sie sahen sich an und überlegten. Plötzlich hob Lee’a einen Stein von Boden auf und schleuderte ihn weg. In Sekundenbruchteilen begriffen sie, was Lee’a vorhatte und rannten los, als ihnen ein Klickern verriet, dass der Stein eine Wand getroffen hatte. Ihnen blieb nur wenig Zeit, die sie aber gut ausnutzten, indem sie es alle um die nächste Ecke schafften. Aber dort hielten sie nicht an, denn, Ablenkungsmanöver hin oder her, sie waren auf jeden Fall gehört worden. Schlimmstenfalls waren sie sogar gesehen worden. So schnell sie konnten, stürmten sie zurück zu Tays und Lors Wohnung.

Dort angekommen, ließen sie sich zu sechst auf die Wassercouch fallen, die unter ihrem Gewicht hin und her schaukelte. „Erst mal keine Erkundungen mehr!“, meinte Kay’Lan. In dem Punkt stimmten ihr alle zu. Dann kam Tara ein Gedanke, und sie fragte: „Woher kommen diese Wachen eigentlich? Aber vor allem, von wem?“ Das war wirklich eine gute Frage. Bisher war keine auf den Gedanken gekommen, das alles zu hinterfragen, aber nun... Sie hatten es als etwas beinahe normales gesehen. „Auf jeden Fall sind die nicht von hier...“, sinnierte Marya. „Ich habe so welche noch nie vorher gesehen.“ „Ich auch nicht.“, kam es der Reihe nach von den anderen, und damit war das Thema erst einmal abgeschlossen. Aber sie würden es später noch einmal ansprechen, so viel war klar. Keine wusste, was sie jetzt noch machen könnten, und sonderlich bequem war es auf der Wassercouch zu sechst auch nicht. Eine nach der anderen verzogen sie sich in verschiedene Zimmer und hingen dort ihren Gedanken nach. Sie alle vermissten ihre Eltern, und Lee’a hatte außerdem, bevor sie die anderen traf, fast den ganzen Stadtteil nach ihrer kleinen Schwester abgesucht. Ihnen war mittlerweile klar, dass sie sie vielleicht nie mehr wiedersehen würden, und genau das machte ihnen zu schaffen. 

Der Rest des Tages verging ereignislos. Es wurde dunkel und ziemlich spät, bis sie zum Essen wieder zusammenkamen. Niemand sagte ein Wort, was schon fast unheimlich war. Und mitten in die Stille hinein hörten sie ein Geräusch vom Eingang her. Geistesgegenwärtig schaltete Marya das Licht aus. Aufgeregt lauschten sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und hielten unbewusst die Luft an. Angespannt warteten sie auf weitere Geräusche, bereit, aufzuspringen, sobald jemand den Raum betrat. Mit dem leisen, kratzenden Geräusch von aufeinander schabenden Metallplatten öffnete sich die Tür und jemand trat ein. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren neun Waffen auf die Gestalt gerichtet: Vier Laserschwerter, ein Lasermesser und vier Laserpistolen. Das Licht, welches diese ausstrahlten, blendete beinahe, aber als sie sich daran gewöhnt hatten, wurden de Waffen fast so schnell wieder deaktiviert, wie sie aktiviert worden waren. Tara schaltete das Licht wieder ein und fragte: „Wolltest du hier einbrechen, Nina?“ „Nein! Und übrigens, super Empfang.“, antwortete die Angesprochene und sah sie geradeheraus an. „Ich war einfach nur neugierig. Ich habe etwas gehört und wollte nachsehen, ob hier jemand ist.“ Nina hörte sich so ehrlich an, dass man ihr glauben musste, und außerdem kannten sie sich schon sehr lange, denn Nina war auch in der Bande gewesen. „Wo warst du eigentlich? Wir haben das ganze Viertel nach anderen abgesucht.“, wollte Lee’a wissen. „Ihr wisst doch, dass ich nicht hier in dem Viertel wohne, sondern ein Stück weiter weg! Nur weil ich nach euch gesucht habe, bin ich hier.“, erklärte Nina und schob sich an ihnen vorbei in die Wohnung. Die anderen setzten sich wieder, und Nina zog sich einen weiteren Stuhl heran. Dann begann sie zu erzählen: „Es hat lange gedauert bis ich überhaupt bemerkt habe, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Bei mir ist ja morgens oft keiner zu hause. Irgendwann habe ich aber dann doch gemerkt, dass wirklich nirgends mehr jemand ist. Ich habe nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, deswegen war es schon Mittag, als ich losgegangen bin, um andere zu suchen. Alles war leer, und dann bin ich zum ersten Mal auf diese Wachen gestoßen.“ „Ja, mit denen haben wir auch schon Bekanntschaft gemacht.“, warf Lor ein. „Weißt du, wo die herkommen?“ „Nein, ich auch nicht. Und die, die ich getroffen habe, könnt ihr nicht kennen, die sind nur noch Schrott.“ Nina lachte, und alle stimmten in ihr Lachen mit ein. Immer noch lachend erzählte sie weiter: „Ja, wie gesagt, die sind nur noch Schrott. Trotzdem haben sie es irgendwie geschafft, Hilfe zu holen, und ich musste schnell weg. Danach bin ich direkt hier her. Na ja, mehr oder weniger direkt, ich musste ja auch noch den Wachen ausweichen. Ich habe es nicht gleich gefunden, es ist ja schon recht dunkel draußen, aber jetzt bin ich hier.“

Kurz schwiegen alle, dann fragte Marya an Tay und Lor gewandt: „Bleiben wir die Nacht über hier?“ Prompt kam ein zweistimmiges „Ja!“ zurück, und Tay bot Nina an: „Du kannst auch bleiben, wir haben genug Platz.“ Wo sie aber fünf Extrabetten herkriegen sollten, wussten sie noch nicht. Nach gründlichem Absuchen der Wohnung ergab sich folgendes Bild: Sie waren zu siebt und hatten ein Doppelbett, zwei Einzelbetten, eine Couch und eine Extramatratze. Das waren sechs. Blieb nur noch eins. Aber der Platzmangel machte erfinderisch. Es war Lee’a, die die Idee hatte, Decken zu einer Art provisorischer Matratze zu stapeln. So war Lee’a: hatte in jeder Situation eine Lösung oder einen Ausweg parat. 

Am Ende mussten sie losen, wer dieses Bett bekommen würde. Es war ohne Zweifel das bequemste, und die Mädchen stritten sich beinahe darum, obwohl vorher keine dort hatte schlafen wollen. Schlussendlich hatte Lee’a am meisten Glück, sie wurde ausgelost, was ihr auch niemand neidete, denn es war ja ihre Idee gewesen. Schließlich lagen sie alle in den Betten und schliefen langsam ein. Tay stellte sich noch ihren Wecker, damit sie ja nicht zu lange schliefen, dann wurde es still in der Wohnung. Und somit ging der erste Tag in der ausgestorbenen Stadt Barlan zu Ende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das war's auch schon wieder!
> 
> R'n'R bitte!
> 
> GLG,
> 
> Naria


End file.
